


Beautiful Mechanisms

by RaijaRed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijaRed/pseuds/RaijaRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to my pleasure, I have federal agents showing up at my home and demanding I work with them. Why on earth would they need my help? I am not something special. I am just a mechanic from a small town. (Currently put on hold.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door bell rang obnoxiously loud as I got dressed in my dark blue overalls. 

"Coming." I replied with irritation as I went threw my small house. 

I opened the door to find two, big burly men. I blinked a few times before realizing that they were military from the uniforms they wore, from my guess the army. I opened the door a little wider and looked at them before speaking.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I am sergeant Thomas Brown and my partner is sergeant Vance Cruz. Are you Ms. Kiya Bell?" The tall of the two asked me.

"Yes, I am. Who needs to know?" I asked.

" An employer interested in your skills, would you mind coming with us?" Thomas asked. 

"Give me a minute to lock up." I said as I closed the door in their faces. 

I turned and quickly got my bag, remembering to stick my pepper spray in the bag as a quick reminder. I grabbed my keys and went outside, locking my door up as I went.

"Where will I be going?" I asked as they went to a white truck.

"To meet our commander." Cruz said as he opened the door for me. 

The ride wasn't to terribly long but did get on my nerves that I was missing work. We came a to a building that looked more like a warehouse. I had to walk through a detector of sorts and passed with no issue. Cruz brought me to a man that could be no older then at least 25. The Caucasian male gave a nod to Cruz and then looked to me.

"Captain Will Lennox, call me Will." He stated and offered his hand. 

"Kiya Bell." I said as I shook his hand.

"Your employer suggested that you work with us. I am going to take you to the hanger and explain from their."

"Sounds good. I didn't know James said anything." I said quietly and walked behind him. 

We came into the hanger and I gasped in awe.

Beautiful cars lined the hanger. I felt like dying right their. Will watched but I couldn't care less as I stared. Just the beauty that radiated from these machines made me want to squeal. 

"Pretty nice cars right?" He asked as I looked over each one.

"Indeed, these beauties right here are the most gorgeous automobiles I have ever seen." I whispered as my eyes danced over each car, stopping just over the silver Pontiac Solstice.

"Well Miss Bell, will you come aboard with us?" He asked.

"If you will take me then hell yeah!" I nearly shouted.

I gave a sheepish grin as he laughed. 

"Well you start tomorrow but you have to fill out paper work." He told me handing the packet.

"No, not that." I groaned and took the packet.

He gave a chuckle and gave me a pen to fill it out. I took a seat on the floor and went to work filling out the packet with basic information. I got to the more important documents and sighed. I finished the documents and looked up to see Will looking over to the cars.

"They are beautiful Will, I will give you that much. I can see the dents in all of them though. It will take a little while to get them all fixed and buffered out. I do love the custom job on Peterbuit 379. The Pontiac Solstice though, you would drive that baby through Kansas when they have their music parades." I said glancing at them.

"Go ahead go look at them, just no popping the hoods yet." Will said.

"Really?" I asked with hope.

"Knock yourself out." He said to me. 

I looked to the cars and started with the camero. 

"Black and yellow, good combination for this one." I mumbled.

I ran my fingers over the hood, looking at the dents, scrapes and scratches on the frame. I moved to the Peterbuit and gave a smile. Machines are my life and I could live among theses machines and die happy. The Peterbuit had to be the worse by far. Dents bigger then a basket ball layered the frame. I frowned at the damage. To do this to these cars was like kicking a dog. I moved to the Topkick Gmc and whistled. 

"Aren't you just a big guy." I said with a grin and ran my fingers over the grill.

I saw the search and rescue hummer and saw that it was the least damaged. 

"This one isn't as damaged, barely a few dents but out of the rest this one has been damaged the least." I said and patted the hood.

I came to the Pontiac Solstice and had to give a smile. 

"Gorgeous, just gorgeous. This is one is my favorite along with the Topkick. " I said running my fingers across the trunk. I felt it mover forward and looked at Will.

"I..It moved." I said with utter surprise.

"It is advanced tech Miss Bell." He said with a smile.

"Of course this is the military we are talking about." I muttered. 

"In about a week or so you get to meet the owners of these guys." He said as I came back to him with a glance back to the vehicles.

"That would be nice. If I get to work on their beauties I would love to meet the owners." I said softly.

"So why the Pontiac Solstice and the Topkick?" He asked.

" Don't laugh, but to me each vehicle has a personality. It depends on their model. Take the Hummer for example. The hummer, not many dents, parked a little further then the rest, tells that the owner takes pride in being a doctor, not really for war and that he watches over the others." I explained.

"I don't judge Miss Bell though you are correct in the owner." He said and beckoned me to follow.

I followed after, sparing one more glance to the vehicles.

"So you can have a choice. You can live here in the barracks with some of us soldiers or you can be picked up from your house for the next couple of days till your not at security risk." He explained as we walked away from hanger.

"If someone would take me home so I could gather a few things I won't mind at all." I answer him.

"Great! I can have Cruz or Brown take you back." He gave a cheery response.  

I gave a small smile and watched as he had a soldier go get Cruz and bring him in. I looked over the larger facility and found that I might just enjoy working here.

"Ms. Bell, would you like to come with me to gather your things?" Cruz asked snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, ah yes, thank you." I said with little embarrassment.

He gave a kind smile and lead me to his truck. He drove me to my house and even waited outside though I invited him in. I quickly got to work inside and packed a few things needed. Clothes, toiletries and other things such as that. I filled my suitcase up and then grabbed an extra bag putting my laptop in that bag with my charger. I filled that bag with a few extras like my mini tablet before I deemed I was ready to go. I slugged the bag over my shoulder and pulled the semi-heavy bag out of my house. I locked up and put the suitcase into the back of the truck. I got back in and buckled up and listened to the radio as we drove silently back to the base which they were at.

 Cruz helped me get into the barracks and showed me my room. He then took me back to the hanger with the vehicles. 

 "Their are cameras in here so we will know if you pop the hood but you may start working on them." He said and gave a smile.

"You have my promise, I will not open the hoods of any of the vehicles until I have been cleared." I promised giving him a smile.

"I hope I can count on it." Cruz said as he left me.

Time to get to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hooked up my laptop and pulled up my music. I scrolled through a few of my playlists before finding the one I wanted. I hooked up my small speakers and hummed in delight as the voice of Chester Bennington filled the air.

"In this farewell, There’s no blood, There’s no alibi, ‘Cause I’ve drawn regret, From the truth, Of a thousand lies." I sung along as I pulled on my gloves. 

A few of the cars seemed to have more dents then when I was there earlier. I started with the Peterbuit, it had the most dents and scratches and I am pretty sure I would have to weld a few pieces together to. The buffering took forever to get done. As the day began to slip into the afternoon I was able to get through several of the vehicles. The only ones that remained was the Topkick, Pontiac Solstice and the Rescue Hummer. I moved to the hummer and quickly got to work buffing out the dents. Seems how it didn't take long, it was the best choice. My music stilled echoed in my ears as I buffered out the Topkick's dents. I had to step back and pull down my suit to my waist from the heat. 

I could have sworn that the hanger gained about 20 degrees. I tied the arms of my jumper around my waist and wiped the sweat from my face. I got back to work after a quick break for water and a granola bar. The Topkick was done about 30 minutes after my break.

"Ms. Bell, you need to take a break." I jumped back from being startled, hitting my head on the side of the Topkick.

I glared daggers at Cruz. I pointed for him to get out as I rubbed the front of my head.

"I will take a break again when these guys are finished. Now, get out before I start throwing stuff at you." I remarked back at him.

He held his hands up and made a mad dash away.

"That's what I thought." I muttered.

I picked a different song and played Headstrong by Trapt. I hummed along as I worked on the Pontiac. I took my time, losing myself to my thoughts. After a check of all the dents fixed I looked at them all. Seeing all the mud and grim on their bodies made me frown. I quickly went in search of a bucket of warm water and soap. I found these easily and went to look for Lennox. I found him talking to a dark skinned man who was about his height. I came up to them a little shyly.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Lennox for a moment?" I asked.

"Be my guest. My name is Robert Epps by the way." He introduced himself by offering his hand.

I shook it and gave a smile. 

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Ms. Bell, What can I do for you?" Lennox asked, turning his attention to me. 

"Can someone move the cars outside so I can give them a good washing? They are all dirty with grime and mud." I explained.

"Sure thing Ms. Bell." He said flashing me a smile.

"Please Kiya is just fine." I said with a smile.

I started my way back to the hanger after saying good bye to Lennox. Much to my pleasure the cars were lined up perfectly so I could wash them without having to worry about getting equipment and other things wet.

"Bath time for you guys. Lets get you clean and sparkly. " I announced.

I saw that soap and sponges along with hot warm water was already waiting for me. I started with the camero and got it squeaky clean, ridding the beauty of grime and mud. The Peterbuit took the longest being as large as it was, though it took longer it still looked nice and clean. I moved onto the Hummer and hummed in joy at being able to do what I was good at. The rest went fairly uneventful. I got done quickly, moving to the Topkick. Poor truck had leaves under its windshield wipers. I carefully pulled the leaves away and then began to wash him. I shivered as the air grew colder. What could one expect when it was October. I pulled my jumper back on and shivered again. I had hoped to be finished before it got colder but not everything can go as planned. Finishing the Topkick I moved to the Pontiac. I hummed softly as I started washing the gorgeous machine. I finished to the hood before I got called.

"Kiya you need to come eat." Will said coming up to me.

"I am almost finished then I will go eat." I replied and continued to work on the Pontiac.

"Hows the first day of the job?" He asked.

"Well other then having to send off Cruz because I fixing the Topkick and hit my head because he was a damn ninja. It went smoothly. I am glad to work with these machines. This one though, it is quiet the sensitive one. The sensors for this one most be strong then the others cause this one keeps moving. If its a bug I can fix it if not, then it is your tech that need fixed." I spoke with concern. I sprayed down the beauty and sighed softly.

"No doubt about it. You seem to be pretty good. Now since your finished, someone else will clean up this mess. You need to eat." Lennox said to me.

"Fine, fine. I will eat." I said defensively.

He grinned and directed me to the mess hall. I got a salad and an apple. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to join Epps and Will.

" That is not food, that's rabbit feed." Epps laughed.

"I am part rabbit." Was all I said before eating my salad.

He shook his head with a gentle laugh. They talked about their plans for Saturday as I ate. I flicked the cucumbers around and ate the slices of carrots.

"So Kiya, your father is also in the military correct?" Will asked

My shoulders tensed before relaxing.

"Yeah, he is." I replied.

"I take it your not fond of him?" He asked softer.

"No, I am not to fond of him. He turned into an ass." I said to him.

I picked up my trash and threw it away. I drank about half the bottle of water before looking to them. 

"I am going to get back to work." I said and waved good bye.

I wasn't really one to talk much with others when family came up. I walked down the hall hearing hissing and hydraulics and metal hitting other metal. Oh hell no, after I just fixed them, someone better not be messing with them. I picked up the pace and quickly reached the hanger. I sighed in relief. No one messed with them. I walked up and began a new playlist and sat down at the bench they provided with the table. I sat the bottle of water down and nibbled on my apple. I looked at them all rubbed my temples. I bobbed my head to Ne-yo's Lie To Me. I finished the apple and through the core into the trash can by my work bench. I had about 2 hours to kill before I would actually go to bed. I moved to the cars and moving my hips to the beat of the music. I hummed as I inspected my work, looking over the beauties. 

" I bet you are all boy owned." I muttered as I inspected the Camaro.

I gave the Camaro a pat on the hood and went to my music. I smirked as I played Fast Line.

I grinned and nodded my head to the music. I picked up my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. I sat in front of the camero and hummed along as I began to draw the body, I started with the soft oval shapes before going into depth. My phone went off as it rolled onto 8 pm.

"I don't wanna." I groaned as I got up. 

I fixed the alarm on my phone and sighed. I looked over the sketch over the Camaro. I hummed along liking how it turned out so far. I unhooked my laptop, slipping it into my bag and took it with me and the water bottle.

"Night guys." I mummer as I give a soft pat to the Hummer as I left for bed.

I gave a yawn as I made my way to the bed that called my name. I opened the door with the key I had been given and locked the door behind me. I stripped my clothes as I went to get a shower. I washed away the sweat I was covered in and sighed. My dark mousy brown hair was going to be a pain, even when I kept it up. It reached passed the middle of my back and drove me nuts sometimes, but I do love that it was semi-long. I washed quickly feeling my eyes try to close from the warm water pounding against my aching muscles. I sighed as I got out and got dressed in my Jack Skellington pants and shirt. I climbed into bed and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the pounding on my door. I gave a groan and pushed of my blankets. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and opened the door. 

"What do you want?" I growled. 

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Lennox laughed as I glared.

"Time to get to work." He said handing me a bag of food and a coffee.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Just go put it in the hanger and I will eat when I get there." I said closing the door.

I got dressed in a dark blue jumper and throw my hair into a ponytail. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I opened the door to see the bag and the coffee in front of my door. I shook my head and picked it up and went to the hanger. I sat down the bag of food and coffee and hooked up my laptop. I ignored the cars and put on some heavy metal to wake me up. Metallica worked for now. I looked at the cars and gasped. 

"I just fixed them!" I whined seeing dents in the Peterbuit and the Topkick.

The other 3 looked fine, nothing was messed with. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I heard a soldier and turned, seeing Lennox I gave him a frown.

"You could have said they were damaged." I groaned as I lightly ran my fingers over the dent in the peterbuit.

"Sorry Kiya." He said sheepishly.

"Just.....Just go. Let me work in peace." I sighed.

He left the hanger with a nod. I gave a groan and got to work on getting the dents out of the Topkick.

"Ass hats." I muttered as I fixed the biggest dent on the side right above the tire.

My mood lightened as I got to work. I received a coughing spell and had to step away for a moment before returning to work. I went to the table and drank some of the coffee and instantly spat it back into the cup. Pure black coffee. I can't even have a decent cup of coffee, topping it off it's think enough to stand a spoon up. Just how my father made it. I through it in the trash and grimed at the lingering taste. I looked into the bag and saw a donut and an orange. I took the orange and peeled it quickly before munching on the sweet fruit. I left the donut alone and looked to the peterbuit after cleaning my hands.

"Alright big guy your turn." I said and got to work.

It wasn't event 10 minutes into working on the dents that I heard footsteps.

"If your here to tell me to take a break I will beat you with a wrench." I said not looking up from my work.

"I wasn't, just came to check on you. Its been 4 hours and all you have done is stay in here. You need to do something other then this." Epps said.

"I will when I am done." I replied simply and began to work on the side of the semi.

I hummed to the lyrics of Carry on Wayward Son. 

"You must really like music." Epps said noticing my humming.

"It helps when I work. I'm not really a social bug and usually stick to my work more then to people. I am...safer near machines then people. People tend to lie. Machines can't lie." I explained.

"Your gonna get along fine with the owner of the Pontiac then with the music I mean. The others don't lie, so you should fit in." He said to me with a smile.

"Good to hear." 

I finished the semis left side and rubbed my forehead. 

"There I am finished happy?" I asked.

I put the materials away and grabbed my bottle of water and guzzled half of it.

"Yeah, now you can come watch a movie with me and the guys." He said with a grin.

I sighed and pulled off my gloves. I closed my laptop and looked to him.

"Your not gonna let me sit it out are you?" I asked.

"Nope, not after you banned Lennox from the hanger." He snickered.

"Fine, fine, I will go." I said with defeat.

I followed him to a game room and sat down in a chair next to Lennox and Epps. They introduced me to a few people like Graham and Eddie. They both seemed pretty cool. The movie began and I instantly knew it was Clash of the Titans. I enjoyed the movie with gummy worms and smiled when Lennox gave me another bag of them. Apparently no one else liked the gummy worms. The movie ended after two long hours. Everyone started to dispatch from the room leaving me with Lennox and Epps.

"Kiya, how is your work coming along?" Lennox asked as we cleaned up the small mess of popcorn.

"Not to terribly bad, its actually pretty reasonable. Sorry for earlier." I said softly.

"No big deal, you just weren't expecting your hard work already damaged." He chuckled and helped me begin to move the chairs.

"I expected it, just not that quickly." I admitted.

He just gave a smile while Epps left with a wave. We finished cleaning up the mess and left.

"So, we are going to be taking our wives out on Saturday, wanna join us? No one is going to be at base." He asked.

"I would love to but, no thanks." I declined politely and watched his smile fall a little.

"Maybe next time?" He asked.

"Next time works Lennox." I agreed.

He left me at the hanger with my mind racing with what to do. I suppose I could finish working on the sketch of the Camaro. I hummed lightly as I pulled out my sketch book and began to finish the detailing on the Camaro. Before I could finish a coughing fit over took me. I squeezed my eyes close as my eyes watered from the burning in my throat. I leaned back against the bench and tried to calm down the coughing spell. I grabbed my bottle of water and sipped my water with a grimace. My throat felling raw after a few minutes.

"Great just great." I grumbled and shook my head.

I got up and went through my bag looking for my inhaler. I shook the inhaler and took a deep breath before administrating the medicine inside. I sat back down and rubbed my temples in attempt to lessen the on coming headache. My eyes went to Epps who walked in. He found me and then frowned.

"You okay? You look a little pale their?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I will be okay eventually." I said giving a brief smile.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit? These guys are patient." His concern for me even though we didn't know much about each other was fairly touching.

"Well I did finish, I just wanted to draw the Camaro." I said as I got up. 

He gave me a grin and helped me pack up my stuff. Another coughing spell got me before we were even half way out of the hanger. I had to lean against the Peterbuit to maintain balance. Something dripped from my bottom lip onto the ground. I had to blink a for a minute. I wiped away at my mouth seeing blood. Epps busy with the leaving didn't see which to me was good. I wiped away the blood on my hand and then quickly pulled out a small cloth to clean up the blood before rushing after him. I stuffed the cloth into my pocket and took my laptop bag from him.

"Thanks." I said quickly and gave a small smile. 

"No problem, we here are a family." He gave me a grin as we walked to my room.

I dropped my stuff off and then went to the mess hall to go eat with him.

"So why did you choose mechanics?" He asked as we sat down with sandwiches.

"Well I enjoy building cars and I guess it kinda started when I was young. My mother always was working on cars before my father joined the military. I would always help her so I guess you could say that's where it started." I gave a smile to him as he ate a tuna sandwich.

I stuck with good, old fashioned peanut butter and grape jelly. I munched happily into the sandwich, enjoying the peace, until the swarm of soldiers showed up for lunch. The way they stamped through the room was a reminder of middle school when all the kids rushed to get lunch and a seat. I laughed a little at the thought, drawing attention from Epps.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, curiosity lacing his words. 

"The swarm of soldiers remind me of middle school when everyone would swarm the cafeteria for food." I giggled as the men and women were quickly making it out of the lunch line with their food in hand.

He laughed with me as we through away our trash. I shook my head as we left and went to the game room. Epps introduced me to paintball. We gathered up Lennox, Brown, Graham and Cruz. Since I was the beginner, I got first pick. I instantly chose Epps and Lennox, leaving Brown, Cruz and Graham on the other team. 

"So the winner has to make dessert for the other team in the mess hall." Epps declared.

Everyone agreed to the terms and thus the game of paint ball began. The obstacle course that we were to use, reminded me of one of those jungle playgrounds. I had climbed up into the little space between a few cluttered rock and got luck. I got Cruz in the back with a bright yellow ball of paint. He made a very dramatic death much to my enjoyment and laughed at the sheer joy of the game. Brown found me and nearly got me had Epps not saved me from his paint ball. After Brown's "death" we went looking for Graham. Lennox was out after Epps got brown. We looked for Graham near back to back. I spotted him hiding behind a few large bushes, his black boot barely seen with how good he blended in. I showed Epps and he grinned. We went around the long way and both shot him. We both got his chest when he turned hearing the fall off my work boots.

"VICTORY IS OURS!!!!" I shouted with glee.

Epps and Lennox high five'd me with big grins.

"I like this game." I laughed as the other three gave us a smile.

"Good job, never though I would get hit by a civilian, let alone the mechanic." Cruz laughed and gave me a brief thumbs up.

I grinned with triumph, success over the victory of paint ball. Soon they went their separate ways, promising that our desert would be given to us on Friday. I could.t wait for the next game of paintball to take place.   

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed without much trouble, I received a few additions to the group. A blue Ducati 848 motorcycle,two Chevrolet Trax and a beautiful set of Chevrolet Corvette Stingrays. The motorcycle is definitely a women's motorcycle. The two Chevrolet Trax were a pain. They always had dings and scrapes on their frames. The Corvette Stingrays though, when they showed up, I nearly drooled at the sight. I grew a fondness over these beauties. They were gorgeous and I had half a heart to hide them away from the damage they always had. After finishing the last of the dents in the Peterbuit I sighed. I always hear hissing of hydraulics and the clashing of metal when ever I leave the hanger and its bugging me. When ever I would ask about the noise they would say its just the tech that has been acting up.The noise keeps getting on my nerves. The other thing being I wanted to work on those engines and still haven't met the owners of said beauties drove me up a wall. Its been eating away at me for days. I finally got tired of it.

"Lennox! Lennox!" I shouted as I ran up to him.

"Kiya? What can I do for you?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"Look, I am a mechanic and I can accept that your beauties are more advanced then other things being the military but a mechanic has needs to. I need to see those engines. All I can do is fix those dents and nothing else. It is literally driving me insane." I whined.

"Okay, okay. I will see what I can do." He said and looked at Graham who was passing by.

"Go keep her occupied in the game room." His voice boarder line of command or a request.

"Go with Graham Kiya, I will get back to you soon." He gave me a smile as I huffed and left with Graham.

Graham hooked the Wii up to the television and we played Super Mario Brothers. Graham got a call on his cell phone and ended the game. I gave a whined noise as he gave an amused smile.

"Come, time for you to meet the big guys." He said.

I nodded and followed after him in excitement. Lennox greeted me outside the hanger and gave a smile. 

"So whats the game plan? We go in guns a' blazing?" I joked making him chuckle.

" Kiya get ready to meet your boss." He said and walked me into the hanger.

I saw not a single person in the hanger other then Lennox, Epps and Graham. I frowned at turned to him. 

"Haha very funny Lennox but really, wheres my boss?" I asked.

"Well your boss, well.." he paused trying to find the right words.

"Well what?" I asked starting to get a little impatient.

"Your boss is a giant living robot." He looked to Epps for help.

"Your funny Lennox but seriously, wheres my boss. I work on these cars all day and sure these guys are pretty damn good looking. I would like to know the owners of said machines. You had said I would get to meet the owners."

"Kiya it isn't that easy. I can't exactly put it into words." Lennox sighed as he shook his head.

"I am a big girl Lennox. Out with it." I said shaking my head.

"If you say so." He said.

"Optimus, your good to go." Lennox said looking to the cars.

I blinked and watched as the Peterbuit started to come undone. My mouth opened slightly as the rest of the vehicles followed suit. I watched as each of the machines stood up. 

" Hey, hey breath Kiya." Epps said.

"Am I going insane? Is this just some kind of dream that I haven't woken from?" I asked.

"Nope. They are real and I am not sure if your insane or not." Epps chuckled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and smacked him in the arm.

"Kiya Bell, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You haven't a need to fear us Ms. Bell for we are good." He said as he stood with amusement in his voice.. 

" I'm not crazy right?" I asked again with uncertainty.

"No, Ms. Bell, you are not crazy." His loud, baritone voice echoing the room.

I nodded accepting the answer. I rubbed my temples, attempting to recollect my thoughts.

" Care to introduce me?" I asked softly.  

Relief filled his face before he spoke. He gave me a nod and looked to the yellow and black bot.

" The one closest to you is Bumble Bee, he is a scout, he can't speak so he uses the radio to communicate." he said as the robot waved.

" Hello  **Bell ,** nice to _greet_ **you.** " His radio switching stations quickly to make a complete sentence. 

I gave a large smile at the cute bot. He stuck out his finger to me. I looked at him for a moment before carefully putting my hand over his digit. He shook softly before going to stand by the hummer know robot.

"Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer." He said and gestured to the would be hummer.

"Hello." My voice quiet.

" Keep wielding around that wrench as you do and we shall be fine." 

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured to the Topkick.

" You feeling lucky punk?" The big canon on his arm whirled to life.

I pulled out a wrench and shook it at him. I threw with just enough force to hit him in the head.

"Keep it up, I will remodel you into a girly sports car." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Prime, can we keep her? I like her." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at his mood.

"Jazz, my second in command." He said as the said bot gave a wink and a smile to me.

I giggled and waved back.

" L'lady, you keep playing that music of yours. I truly enjoy it." He chuckled giving a kind smile.

"The twins, Mudflap and Skids. One of the most troublesome twins we have."

"The sweet candy with the soft hands." Skids replied.

I blushed a dark color and looked away as Epps laughed.

Ironhide silenced the twins with a look. I looked to him with a smile of appreciation. 

"This is Arcee, one of my Field commanders."

"Must be hard dealing with all the men in your group huh?" I asked.

" It truly is." She laughed and gave a smile.

" Well you have another female to help and I can always remodel them." I giggled and looked to Optimus.

"Another pair of twins we have is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. These two are our front liners." His voice dipped in disdain.

They looked at each other and then to me with a grin that told me something is wrong.

"If you two cause any trouble in my hanger I will see to it personally that you will be repainted in pink and purple and reformatted into girly sport cars." I said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Sideswipe said in horror.

"Try me sweet cheeks." I gave a smile of pure evil.

That shut them up and the rest of the hanger started to laugh well except for Optimus who shook his head.

Lennox patted my back as he chuckled.

"Welcome to base officially Kiya." His chuckling dying down slowly.

I nodded and gave a smile before looking to Optimus.

" Thank you Optimus." I gave a sincere smile and watched as a few took off.

"Well now that you know the secret you don't have to worry about keeping all this away from you now." Lennox told me with a smile.

"Go get back to work. We all know how protective you are of them." He laughed as Graham and Epps followed.

I gave a wave as the left and watched them dis-burst. Leaving me only with Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet.

I sat down at my bench and drank my water as I looked at them. They seemed to be discussing something. I turned around and started to sketch the Rescue Hummer. I hummed a soft tune to myself as I drew, stopping occasionally to sip my water. Breaking out into another coughing fit, I pulled my bare threaded, small towel and held it to my mouth. The coughing didn't let up for a good minute and a half. I quickly took a sip of water trying to help sooth my raw, burning throat. My eyes watered with the pain as I stashed the towel away already knowing I needed to take my medicine again. I found my inhaler and took a breath of the aired medicine. I threw the inhaler back into my bag and turned to see three sets of blue eyes on me.

"Your sick." Ratchet said looking me over.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about." I said waving it off and giving him a smile.

I turned and waved good bye and headed to my room. I wasn't going to be able to take any more excitement today. I looked at my bed and sighed. I fell onto the bed and sighed. My eyes closed and the last thing I heard was the sound of the clock ticking.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and I grew closer with the autobots and the soldiers. Jazz became very happy when I played music for him. He enjoyed it a lot. The twins were always racing and placing bets or crashing. I had to beat dents out of Sunny for crashing. Sides laughed at him the entire time. This seemed to be an on going, who can get more dents beat out contest. I threatened them with Ratchet and it stopped for a few days before picking right back up. I wanted to kill them both before the week was even at an end. Ratchet took me under his wing, teaching me about the anatomy of a Cybertronian. It was hard but well worth it. I could now work on them without having to worry much about hurting them with the knowledge of their bodies. Tomorrow was gonna have me tired.

My head pounded as the alarm clock went off, signaling it was time to get to duty. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking at the mess I had let my room become. It wasn't really that messy but it did have a few tools laying about. I picked them up quickly stowing them away. I picked up my dirty laundry, sticking the clothes into a bag before I looked at my suit case and pulled out a black jumper. I would have to do laundry, I only have one other jumper and then a few jeans and shirts. My phone sounded and I sighed. The soft sound of Nickel-back rang threw my room. I picked up the phone and groaned, seeing why the alarm went off.

"Great, docs appointment again." I hissed with disdain.

I threw down the jumper and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I slipped on my socks and shoes before heading out. I went to the hanger and looked for Lennox. I spotted him talking to Optimus. I walked up to him and waited patiently until he turned around.

"Kiya, something the matter?" He asked looking over me.

"Yeah, I kinda gotta go to the Hospital." I muttered.

"Are you okay? Has something happened?" He asked quickly.

"I just have to go get a check up." I waved it down with a smile.

"Alright." He said with a nod.

"Anyways I need to get off base to do so and my car isn't here." I looked down.

"So, go ask one of the Autobots." He said with a laugh.

I gave a smile and turned to Optimus.

"Would that be okay Optimus? If I took one of the autobots with me?" I asked with hope.

"Go ahead." He gave a smile to me.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He nodded as I walked down and quickly went for Ironhide.

" Ironhide, can I ask you something?" I asked, quietly seeing he had probably been asleep.

"What fleshy?" His voice tired and sounding like he just woke.

"I..I have to go to the hospital. Will you take me? I can go ask one of the twins or Jazz if you want to go back to sleep." I said quickly hoping not to upset him.

His door opened to me.

" Are you hurt?" He asked as I climbed in and buckled up.

"No, just need to go make sure that I am okay by the doctors." I replied quietly.

He drove out of the hanger and out of the check point.

His radio crackled on, startling me. " Squishy you can't lie. Why am I taking you to the hospital? Don't give me that fragging answer of a check up." 

I blinked for a few minutes before sighing.

" I have a condition that has the possibility to worsen. It is something I have to live with for the rest of my life." I sighed and looked out the window of passing cars.

"Can this condition kill you?" His voice seemed to growl nearly.

"I..I don't know." I said.

I ran my fingers over the seat and down the seams of the pretty leather.

"I can feel that."

"Sorry! I am sorry." I quickly pulled my hand away.

He said nothing. I felt horrid for having done that. He pulled into a parking spot and stopped.

"Go on. I have all day squishy." His radio kicked on once more.

"Had I known you weren't for going I wouldn't have asked. I am sorry for dragging you along." I apologized, quickly opening the door to get out of him.

I gently closed the door and left for the entrance of the hospital. I signed in and went to the desk.

"How can I help you?" A young women of at least 20 asked.

"I am here for an appointment with Dr. Chell."

"Miss. Bell, he is going to be in room 27." She spoke with kindness.

"Thank you, have a nice day." I waved good-bye.

I left in search of room number 27. I found it just down the hall. I knocked before opening the door.

"Dr. Chell, nice to see you again."

Dr. Chell is a nice elderly gentlemen with short white hair and a very sweet personality. He is short, only a a head shorted then I but one of the most beloved doctors at Providence Hospital. He has been my doctor since I was about 12.

"Nice to see you again Kiya. How is everything? Anything new in life?" He asked with his heart warming smile.

"I work with a new company. They are really cool and it's nice working with them. Everything is good. What about you, hows the family?"

"Martha is just fine, having issues with her joints again but all is well. Unfortunately that brings me back to you Kiya. How are you doing?" He asked.

I gave a defeated sigh before replying." I am starting to cough up blood and it has been getting frequent. The fatigue has been getting worse. I get done with work and I can't do anything else because my body is so tired." 

"Kiya how has the inhaler been working?" He asked with concern.

"It helps for a little bit before my coughing starts up again." I answered.

"Kiya, since it has gotten worse, we are going to have to do something different to help you. I want you to try a different inhaler, it will help more. I am going to proscribe to you two. They will need refilled every month or so. You can take them here for the refilling. I am also going to suggest that you don't push yourself so hard. I know how you do that at times. So slow it down. Another thing do you want your vaccination for pneumonia? It will help make it less likely for you to get sick. Kiya you need to understand that this can kill you if you don't do what needs to be done." His voice soft and sympathetic.

"I understand and yes the vaccination can be done." My voice quiet.

He nodded and left the room for a moment. I looked at the clock and sighed. Borrowed time, that's all I am on now.

"When we are finished you should have your prescription at the front desk for you." He said as he walked into the room with a needle in hand.

I rolled up my sleeve on my left arm and looked to him with a smile. I watched as he cleaned the area of my arm with a alcoholic wipe and pushed the needle threw my skin. The feeling of the small pinch in my arm made me watch as he emptied the clear fluid into my arm. He pulled the needle away swiftly and gave me a smile. He put a regular band aid over the area.

"Your gonna be a little sore in that arm. You may get a little nauseated from the shot so that isn't uncommon. If anything worsens don't hesitate to let me know Kiya. Remember I can still do that surgery if need be." He said giving a soft pat to my hand.

"I know. Thank you Thomas." I gave him a hug as I always did.

He gave a laugh and gently patted my back. He handed to me my favorite colored lollipop and opened the door for me to leave. He gave me a paper with a work note to my boss. I inwardly sighed a bit.

"Till next time Kiya." He waved me good bye.

I waved to him before going to the front desk. I tore open the lollipop and relished the lime flavor. I gave a hard smile to the front desk before taking my bag up. I signed out and went back to the truck that I had left out is the sun for two hours. I opened the door to Ironhide and sat down, buckling up and holding the bag to me. The smile fell as well as the cheery attitude I had possessed.

"We can go back to base now." I said softly.

He said nothing just started his engine and drove us quietly back to base. Once we passed check point, he drove into the hanger. He opened his door and I got the signed. I quickly got out and looked down.

"Sorry for dragging you with me Ironhide. I won't bug you again." I said softly.

I walked away without even letting him say anything. I found Lennox on my way to my room. I gave him the paper and went to my room without a word. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed and let out the sorrow I had kept in. Tears fell from my eyes, down to my cheeks, not the hysteria crying just a few tears. Soft knocking came to my door.

"Go away." I called faintly to the door.

" Kiya, please come out here." Lennox must have finished reading the paper.

"Just go away." I repeated not really wanting to talk.

He left and didn't bother me again. I later changed into my jumper and cleaned my face. I needed to get to work.

I opened my door and went to the hanger not finding a single soul. I found Jazz and lesser twins their talking.

"L'lady Kiya, how I missed your music." Jazz greeted me with his normal smile.

"Sorry was busy this morning Jazz, what do you want to listen to? I'll play it for you." I said giving a half hearted smile.

"Hmm, the Metallica band you played. I like'd them." He said with a smile.

I gave a nod and went threw my playlist and played 'No Leaf Clover'.

"Kiya, come here." I jumped when I heard the sound of Ratchets voice.

I turned and went to him quickly.

"Yes, Ratchet?" I asked.

" Care to explain to me why you told me it was nothing? Lennox gave me the paper. You could have said something. Do you have any idea how careless that is of you. We care about you Kiya. Do you not care, is that it? Your a sparkling to us Kiya, always helping us. Talking to us when we have had a rough day out in the field. How do you think we feel when we hear this?" Ratchet seethed in anger, and I was the source of it.

I couldn't look him in the eyes or optics for them.

"Ratchet, perhaps if you thought of why she did it then-" Jazz was caught off by a look of rage from Ratchet.

" Kiya why did you not at least tell me?" He asked, the anger still heard in his voice.

" I...I didn't want to make you guys sad with that news." I whispered and watched as two, big fat tears fell to the ground from my eyes.

" Kiya j..just go. I have the time to deal with this." He pointed for me to leave the hanger.

"Yes, Sir." I responded and started to leave, my head hanged in shame.

"Ratchet you didn't have to be so harsh! She's just trying to make us happy. She didn't want us worrying like we are now. Kiya, come here." Jazz spat at him with anger before calling out my name.

I turned around as he transformed and opened the door.

"Get in." His voice soft towards me.

I went to him and got in watching as the seat belt went over me. His tires screeched as he raced out of the hanger, leaving Ratchets face with one of realization and sorrow.


End file.
